The Storm
by Whisperinghallows
Summary: What happened that day i the past for Leimei? And how did her twisted leg came to be.


Tears are running down your face as you are packing your things inside of a suitcase. Enough is what you thought to your self. You can no longer stand living in the same home as your husband, years has gone by after you had your twins. Your husband hadn't changed at all in four years, and now that your twins are older you are leaving this awful home with them. The storm rages outside as thunder clashed into the surroundings. The thunder has startled you badly, you never really can stand storms and it sure dosent help when Duxlin starts up fights with you everyday and always as soon as he gets home from work. Come to think of it he will be returning home soon and that argument is something you rather not deal with at the moment.

Closing your suitcase you walk into your daughters room. Your precious darling daughter Leimie is the youngest of your precious twins. You have decided to bring her with you, seeing that she is already packed an ready to go. As you go and see if your son Ametye is ready to go a sound has hit your ears a sound of a motor near by. A cold chill goes down Deily's shoulder as she recognized the sound of the car motor. Fear grips your heart in stress, your husband is now at home and you havent had enough time to pack up your son's things as you hear the door get thrown open. "Honey~ Kids~ I am home~" You flinched at the very tone at the way he had said honey, such hatred in the tone and directed towards you in fact.

Sucking up a breath, Deily steps out of her son's room and walks towards the door like she does usually every day. "Welcome home honey. How was your day?" You ask him casually like nothing is wrong. If you made a slightest wrong body movement he would start in on you right then and there into a meaningless argument. You glance at his face which has instantly has gain disappointment in its expression. You recognized the expression all to well, he was waiting for his children to greet him when he first gets home. The entire room filled with silence as you watch your husband sniff the air. You just realized around this time you usually have been in the kitchen making dinner for your family and now that your husband is waiting for an explanation to why you were not in the kitchen cooking.

Before you can speak your daughter runs up to you and hops up and down on her small legs as she asks you excitedly. "Mommy when are we leaving?" That is when he snapped at you and threw you into the ground. Your eyes widen in fear as you sent your daughter to your car with her things. He started in on you, "Where the hell do you think you are going? And taking my children with you?" Beginning to shake you have stood up upon your feet and looked directly into his eyes. In a clear and calm voice you say to him, "I am leaving you, I have had enough with this shit. I am taking our children and leaving." An eerie silence has filled the room, as you have gotten slapped across the cheek he begin to speak in a very cold manner, "You may leave but you are not taking either one of my children with you."

In anger you slapped him as hard as you could across the face. Duxlin has took a few steps back as you quickly took your suitcase and quickly made your way to your car. Your husband walked out behind you and screamed at you while you have put your suitcase in the trunk with your daughters. After you have shut the trunk door you walked around to the driver seat as your husband had tried to yanked the door open and to lay another beating on you and in front of your young child. Driving back quickly out of the driveway you yell out at him, "You go suck a fucking lemon you man whore!" You turned the car onto the road and drove away from Duxlin for the last time.

You watch your wife drive away from your home with your darling daughter for what you think to be the last time. Turning around you came face to face with your young son Ametye, glancing at him he looked up at you with a teary gaze. Kneeling down you pick him up and held him close to you as you say words of confort to him and reassure him that his mother and Leimei will be back soon. Carrying your son to his room you hear the news report going off on the tv of a semi drunk who was drunk driving through the city and destroying everything in his path. At first you didnt think much of it as you have put your son in his bed for his afternoon nap. Walking back into the room you walked to the kitchen and pulled red wine out of the fridge and walked back to the couch and sit down to continued to watch the news. Opening the wine you spot a care that looked exactly like your wifes car. Your eyes widden when you saw your wife's car get a direct hit from the semi. " N-No... D-Deily... L-Leimei..." The wine fell out of your hands and spilled all over the floor. Thi was the last thing you wanted to happen. You didn't want them to die. Tears pored down your cheeks as you franticly started crying. You were glad that your son was asleep for this, you didn't want to break his little heart and tell him that he was never going to see his mother and sister ever again.

Everything has happened too quickly for you, you didn't want to die here and now. You didn't want to leave your daughter or your son. The pain that had entered your body was so intense that words that couldn't subscribe but the minute glass has started flying towards your precious lil girl, your body moved like it never had moved before and shielded Leimei from the glass that flown towards her. The glass pierced threw your back like it was knives and needles. Cant feeling nothing but pain you look at your daughter for the last time and kisses her on the forehead. Quietly you say to the unconscious darling girl as your vision has gotten fuzzy, "Good bye my sweet girl and remember that I will always love you and your brother Ametye... I never regretted sa-saving...you..." And with that the last words fall slowly out of your mouth and you close your eyes for the last time.

Tears pore down your cheeks as you left your son with Cryzen and drive down town to the scene of the accident. The ambulances were already at the scene and is covering up a larger body and is pushing it away from what remains of your wife's car. Tears stopped flowing through your eyes as you see one of the police men pull out a smaller body that is cover in cuts and its leg is horribly twisted. At that moment something felt like it has grabbed your heart and torn it out of your body. You started running towards the small body screaming at the cops who held you back, "STOP THAT IS MY DAUGHTER THAT THEY HAVE YOU SHITS NOW LET ME GO!" The yelling did no good as the police keep you held back from running to your little girl. Flash of hope has hit you as you heard that your daughter was still breathing. You didn't care as one of them offered you to ride with them, you jumped up into the back of the vehicle and look down at your little girl. Leimeis appearance startled you but she is still recognized in your eyes.

Her body was covered in cuts and dark bruises, her small right arm was broken and her left leg was twisted badly. But seeing your daughter was short lived as a police man grabbed you and dragged you out of the ambulance to answer some questions about the victims. You try to explain to the police that you don't have time to answer. The police grabbed you and took you off to jail after you refused to answer the questions. Your heart sunk as you no longer cared at the moment and the only thing you wanted to do is to stay by your daughters side. Your worry for your daughters well being has over comed your sadness in loosing your wife at the moment. Hours has passed before you were released from the police station. The minute you have walked out of the police station is the minute you started running towards the hospital as fast as you could run.

The hospital doors have opened and you ran up to the attendance desk and ask the clerk to tell you where your daughter is. The agony and worry shown in your voice and the clerk points you in a direction and tell you room 304. You didn't notice anything pass as you have appeared in your daughters room. You walked over slowly to your daughter and look down at the small frame that had IV's and bandages wrapped all around it. Tears started to pop out of your eyes as you see that they had her hooked up to the oxygen machine. From right there you have now realized that your little girl was going to die.

Turning to the doctor you ask him in a shaky voice. "I-Is s-she g-going t-to d-die?" The doctor shook his head no before speaking. "She is going to live but she has been knocked into a deep coma." The happiness and the dread sinked into you as you realized that your baby girl would probably never wake up again. Tears flow down your cheeks as you look down at her. A soft but worried voice escaped your lips as you say to the small girl. "If you wake up and survive from this, daddy promises to not have any one hurt you ever again."

Weeks have passed from the accident and not a one day has been since you never left your daughters side in till now. You are standing at your wifes funeral and watched as they started to bury her into the hard and cruel ground. Not since once you had shed a tear over Deilys death though it did seem odd to others that you didn't shed a single tear for her. Glancing down at you son who was sobbing you pick him up and rub his back gently. Slowly you started to hum in comfort and try to calm your son down from him seeing his mother be buried deep into the ground. A voice feeled with sadness spoke to you quietly, "Daddy? D-Did m-mommy not love us? Is that why she is being buried? D-Did she hate me and L-Leim-mei?" These words made your heart sink farther into the depths than it already was, was your precious son questioning his mothers love for them. Sighing quietly you quietly speak to your son, "Ame your mother loved you and Leimei very much. She will never stop loving you two." The last word that came out of Ametye's mouth was, "If she loved us... why are the people burying her? Why did she get taken away?" Your chest tightened up with the child's comment, you couldn't bring your self at the moment to answer him.

You have decided to make a vow to your self to never allow anyone to hurt your children again. A ringing sound has caught your attention and you glance down at your pocket before answering the phone with a husky voice, "Hello?" A squeaky voice on the other end called out to you on a phone, "D-Daddy w-where are you?" Your heart nearly stopped when you heard your daughters voice. A smile has been brought to your lips as you heard your little girls voice in the first time in a long while. "Honey? How are you feeling?" You ask her in a worried voice. She took her time in answering you since you have a feeling that she is still heavily sedated from the accident. "I-I hurt d-daddy I hurt a lot." Her small voice cracking out of pain and fear. You started to speak as she continued to speak. "D-Daddy I c-cant f-feel m-my l-leg... i-it h-hurts r-really bad." You chest tightened up and it brought tears back into your eyes. "I know sweetie I know." You hear your daughter whimper abit before she had to go into therapy to learn to be able to use the damage leg properly.

After you spoke to your darling daughter for a while before hanging up. The feeling in your chest when you found out that your daughter was awake had brought you so much relief that it had made you as happy as the day they were born into this world. You glance down at your son who has fell into a deep sleep against you and is snoring quietly. It is time for you to take your boy home now you have some things to get finished with. Moments seen to have passed since you have tucked your son into his bed so that he could feel like he is safe and sound. You feel your eyes tear up from watching your boy sleep, kissing your sleeping child on the fore head softly. You walked out of his room and out of the house after you locked up. Slowly you began to jog to your deceased wifes grave. Thoughts have raced threw your head. Minutes have passed since you started remembering the moments when you two have actually gotten along for a while and when your twins were born.

You turned the corner and walked into the cemetery. You continued to walk intill you come across Deilys resting place. Feeling your chest tightening up as you stopped walking and stood in front of her tombstone. Minutes has passed before you fell to your knees and started to bawl out loud in harsh and sick sounding crys. "W-Why have you left me like this Deily? Why? Our children needs you and you have all and gotten yourself killed... im so sorry Deily I am so sorry...i should have stopped you from leaving that day..." You started to chock up on your words and quietly look at her tombstone before wiping the tears from your eyes and stand up. " I will make this vow on your grave where ever your spirit may lay. I promise to look after our children in your place and protect them the best I could." With saying that you walk down the hill and back to your home. A soft voice whispers in your head, "Thank you Duxlin..."


End file.
